1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to downspouts and is particularly directed to shield means for protecting downspouts against damage by automobiles, vandals an the like.
2. Prior Art
Downspouts have long been used to guide water from gutters on the eaves of buildings downward, in a manner to prevent splattering to suitable drainage means on the ground. Since, in general, very little strain is placed on such downspouts, it is common practice to fabricate the downspouts from very light and inexpensive material, such as mild steel, aluminum or plastic. Unfortunately, when the downspouts are located adjacent an automobile parking area, as in the parking shed of an apartment complex, drivers attempting to park their automobiles therein frequently miss the parking area and ram the post or wall to which the downspout is attached. Furthermore, vandals often dent or smash the downspouts for whatever purpose such vandalism is ever performed. When these events occur, the downspout is usually dented or crushed, which interferes with the flow through the downspout. Moreover, since leaves, twigs and other debris are often carried by the flow through the downspout, such denting or crushing frequently will cause clogging of the downspout, which may result in overflow of the roof gutter, rotting of any wooden structure adjacent the roof gutter and other damage. Consequently, it becomes neccessary to replace the downspout. Unfortunately, such damage to downspouts is quite frequent and, therefore, often becomes a major maintenance expense.